


The Things Sisters do for Love

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Brutal, Dorodere, Double Pegging, Drugging, Extreme, FF4M, Fdom, Forced, Incest, Multi, Rape, Snuff, Tsundere, impreg, loving, public, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Things Sisters do for Love

[FF4M] The Things Sisters Do For Love [Incest] because sisters are [Forced] to [Rape] their brother [Loving] [Brutal] [Fdom] [Double Pegging] [Slave] [Impreg] threatened [Snuff] [Public] [Extreme] [Tsundere] and [Dorodere] [Drugging]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Synopsis: Two sisters are blackmailed into publically raping and humiliating their little brother in public. They try and keep it subtle, low key and painless as possible, but things kinda went out of hand...

D - Dorodere Sister. Soft and caring on the outside but batshit crazy on the inside. Loves her brother wayyyy too much. Not exactly eager to rape him but if she thinks he enjoys it, she'd really love to hurt him. A lot.

T - Tsundere Sister. Aggressive. Really full of repressed lust for her brother, but doesn't want to take him by force. On the other hand…if they have to, they might as well have fun, right?

D - Do…do we really have to go through with it? He's our brother!

T - Goddamn it. We've been through this. Yes, we do! You know what will happen if we don't!

D - I know that we have to do it, but …it's not right! Can't we talk to him about it first?

T - If we talk to him about it, he *might* say no. And you know what they'll do then, right?

D - Y…yes. That can't happen.

T - Good. So I need you to get your fucking head in the game, okay? We're just here to see a movie, like all of these other people. Once we get into the theater…

D - Shut up, he's right there! He can probably hear us!

T - (forced/fake annoyance) O-oh. It's about time! You were nearly late. I got you Junior Mints. Not because I knew they were your favorite or anything!

D - Oh, dear.

T - Shit. I bet the previews are starting. I don't want to miss any superhero ones!

D - And there are some really fantastically gory horror trailers…or so I've heard.

T - Oh, it's already dark!

D - Ow, you stepped on my foot!

T - Sorry! (quieter) Let's sit back here, in the corner. For, uh, privacy.

D - Yesss. Fewer people care about what we do back here. Together. In the dark. [Sinister giggle]

T - (ahem as if trying to draw attention away from that giggle)Oh, I forgot, we brought you some coke zero from home because they don't sell it here.

D - And we know you love it, dear brother. So please, drink up.

T - Y-yeah. Drink. It would be really rude not to! 

[sound of a can opening, drinking]

D - Yessss…good…drink it all. Oh, the trailer is loud. [pause] You okay? You didn't need to drink it that quickly. Not on our account. I don't think anyone can hear your coughing. That's good.

T - Fuck, they didn't say anything about coughing?

D - (excited) Look at him, the Devil's Breath is already working on him! His pupils are huge.

T - So…you swear it won't hurt him, right? Not permanently.

D - Oh no, there's minimal risk. He's just going to be very…suggestible. So we can make him do (excited breath hitch) whatever we want.

T - You mean whatever *they* want.

D - Well, of course. But they just said rape him. This way, we can be a little bit gentler about it, right?

T - I guess.

D - Well, don't just sit there. Get them out already! We really don't want to be caught.

T - Oh yeah! Hmm…here's yours and here's *mine*.

D - Why is yours so much bigger than mine?

T - [scoffs] Please. Everyone knows I have Big Dick Energy.

D - Oh, hey. You look scared, little bro. It's all right. We're …uh…not going to hurt you much. 

T - We're sorry, okay? I'll explain everything while we get ready. Stand up and take off your pants. 

D - Oh my god.

T - [giggles] I told you it was lovely. I bet it'll be even better when he gets all excited.

D - [giggles] (then serious) Oh, um. So…these things are dildos, but you know that. I mean, being in college you must have seen or at least heard of them, right?

T - Y-yeah. They're going in these harnesses that we're wearing under our skirts. So they become…

D - (lecherous intent) Strap ons!

T - Try not to look so excited!

D - Oh come on, you're dripping down your thighs! Since we didn't wear any panties you know there's going to be a wet spot, too.

T - N…no there isn't! That's not…oh my god.

D - Oh, look! Little brother is…so hard. Was that from hearing us talk about strap ons?

T - Or from lifting our skirts to put them on so you could see your sister's pussies?

D - Or maybe it was from hearing about how wet *one* of your sisters is already.

T - Hey!

D - Come on, tell us. You have to!

T - Oh.

D - So its all of it? You're excited by what we're doing? And what we're going to *be* doing? Pray tell, what do you think that is?

T - Oh, you’re so innocent, little bro.

D - No, no, no. We're not fucking people we meet at the theater. We're both going to be fucking you.

T - (soothing to brother) Hey hey hey. Don't be scared. We love you, all right. We…received some blackmail recently.

D - Threats really. Against your life. 

T - Yeah. We don't know who it is, but they really don't like you. Or just want to see that you've been humiliated.

D - But…they gave us a choice. We could either let you die, which is clearly unacceptable.

T - Or…we could rape you. Together. In public. There were some, uh, other details and instructions, but those were the important ones.

D - So, the opening of this movie has some loud action scenes, which is why we picked it. Let me just get my phone set up to record and…there. Naturally, we have to send proof…

T - Yeah, we love you and want to keep you safe.

D - Which is why we're going to spitroast you like the little slut you are.

T - Oh my god!

D - Relax. Look, look at his cock! He's clearly into it! He…he likes this kind of treatment. How interesting.

T - We…we can't get distracted. Okay, little bro, get down on your hands and knees, face, um, towards her.

D - [whimpering] Hey…why do you get the ass? I wanted to fuck him there…

T - Maybe next time. [Laughs] Oh my god I can't believe I just laughed. [Soothing] Hey, hey stop panicking, it will be okay.

D - Look, the small one is going to go right into your mouth, like that. Mmm…good boy…

T - And I'm lubing up the big one…and I'm going to push inside of you …don't resist

D - Just …relax…that's it…take them both…one in your mouth

T - And one in your tender, virgin, asshole…fuck… He's taking it!

D - He's taking both of them! Good boy! Fuck, this is so hot.

T - Yeah it is…I mean I never would have done this normally…

D - But we had to…to save his life!

T - Right, so we might as well enjoy it…all three of us…

[Sex noises start here]

[everyone is breathing heavily in between words. Unless stated otherwise, they are trying to keep the volume low. They have to do this in public, but they still don't want to get caught.]

D - I can't believe this... I can't believe this...

T - Me neither. I always wanted this...

D - [bit too loudly] Really? You always call him names and make fun of him! Do you…love him?

T - Shhh! Keep it down! Yes... I do. But I don't. But I do at the same. I don't know anymore!

D - This is seriously going in my "family memories" album. I am just going to slide out [shlick sound]... set up my own phone!

T - Hey. Why are you getting behind me [squeak and then moan] [heavy shlick sounds]

D - [in between shlicking sounds as moves her embedded fingers in her vagina in between sentences] I knew it! You're sopping wet for your dear little brother. You totally love him! That's why your tight little pussy is gripping my fingers, isn't it? Don't deny it! You love him! You're so wet that you can hear your sloppy little cunt over the sound of the movie!

[Pause and then maniacal laughter]

T - Oh god, no, stop. I'm getting so close, and it's so wrong…

D - Your cunt is so sopping wet that everyone heard you! [Demented sounding whisper] They're all watching!

[from this point they are no longer trying to be quiet]

D - [shouting] Everyone in the theater is watching me finger you as you peg him! 

[T's moans harder and louder] 

D - She's getting closer and closer! [to T] I am going to bite your neck... mmmm 

[T's moan's intensify and get more desperate] 

D - Don't you fucking dare slow down. Brother needs to cum... I can just reach around you to get to him and [slicking sounds] [giggles] OOOOH sister, he's twitching. HE'S TWITCHING! You're both going to cum at the same time!

D - That's right, put on a show! Cum now! 

[Wet or splatter noise]

D - Oh my god. You squirted! And I've never seen a boy cum so much!

T - [panting from exertion] Fuck. It got everywhere. It's on me and the floor and the seats. Oh my god, how are we going to clean up? This is your fault!

D - Me? I was just, uh, helping…

T - [pants] That's it, you're dead![slap and thud] Get down, bitch. I am just going to slide out of our dear little brother…Oh my god, bro, you're still hard! Perfect! Get up! 

D - Ow! You don't need to pull me up by my hair! I'm getting on all fours, okay!

T - (sweetly) All right, you've been such a good boy for us so far. But now our bitch of a sister needs to pay. Get behind her and…no, not that one, she doesn't get that. That's right, her tight little ass.

[D moans/groans in pleasure/pain] 

T - Come on! Don't be such a baby! PUSH BACK!

D - (in pain but also clearly enjoying it) I'm trying! It's too…too long and wide and…everything! 

T - Take it, you merciless little bitch. 

[D cries out, he's getting rough]

T - And while he fucks you… I'm going to peg him! Fuck, this is perfect. There are so many people taking pictures right now.

T - And the deeper that I thrust, the deeper he does! 

[T Grunts and D Squeals]

T - Good boy! 

[D keeps making noises of pleasure/pain while T is whispering] 

[Body's slapping into each other haphazardly]

T - (whispering) You know she always looked out for you, right? She always made time for you and hung around, and I bet you thought she was just the perfect big sister, right? Wrong.

D - (with effort) N..no! Don't tell him about that!

T - We used to share the same room up till very recently. Every night she'd wake me up with her moaning. She always grinding against her teddy going [imitation] 'mmm…that's It, little brother, let your big sister take care of you…you don't need any other girls but me'. She thought she was quiet, but she couldn't keep her voice down. 

D - Oh…god, this is so embarrassing!

T - Any time a girl was interested in you, she would scare them away. That's why you haven't been able to date. Now you can get her back! Fuck her harder. Harder!

[D improvs to orgasm]

D - Oh my god… (suddenly very grateful) Thank you so much both of you! I just love it when I get humiliated…especially in front of strangers…shit. Someone probably called the cops. We should go.

T - Hang on! Send the recording, first! We don't want to get him killed!

D - Ohhh! I can't forget that. [sound of phone unlocking] There!

T - Brother, we did all this to save your life. We had to do it in front of everyone. We may have enjoyed it, but…it was necessary.

D - It was fun. But I am sure they will forget us in time... Wait. I already got a reply. Maybe it was automatic?

T - What does it say?

D - It's …from him! What the fuck?! 

[Slaps listener]

T - Hey! What's wrong?!

D - Look for yourself! [slapping continues]

T - WHAT THE FUCK?! He sent the original threats? The notes and the instructions? He *wanted* us to rape him? Grr, let me at him!

D - Wait. Sister. Wait. Look at how happy he is. That's not just the drugs we gave him.

T - So?

D - We were so rough with him…and he loved it.

T - Are you sure? 

D - I'm sure. Maybe we could get some payback that all of us could enjoy.

T - okay, I'm in. If we get arrested, we get arrested.

D - [admiringly] We won't. He's paid off the theater security. Even if someone calls them they won't do anything. Dearest little brother, you set things up so that you could be completely used and humiliated by your sisters in public. I'm so proud of you.

T - Where are you going with this?

D - I have an idea for a finale that he won't forget. Bend him the seat back. There. Now get inside him again, but don't start fucking him yet!

T - Mmm, he's still tight, even after how hard I pegged him.

D - Okay, I'm just going to lube up a little more. For his sake. Scootch over.

T - Wait, what are you doing?

D - Don't worry.

T - You want to…fuck his ass at the same time I am? Um, I don't think that will fit. And it'll hurt him!

D - (speaking with effort) Look, we'll make it work, okay …and we *want* to hurt him, a little. Nothing permanent, though. See how careful I'm being? Almost there…yes!

T - Holy fuck. It fits. And we're both thrusting in and out. We just fucking double penetrated in front of a live audience.

[Start sex noises here the sisters will be moaning as they get more excited]

D - Oh god, this is so fucking hot. I never imagined this even in my worst fantasies…

T - Yeah…this is your punishment…and your reward for being such a devious, good little brother.

D - Everyone’s watching us use you. They love the show.

T - They don’t love it as much as you love being used, little brother. You’re going to come again, aren’t you, you little slut?

D - Oh…fuck. Every time I thrust I can so feel it on my clit!

T - Oh my gosh you're right. [improv faster breathing and sex sounds] 

D - I told you! You wanted to buy the cheaper one!

T - We're too rough. We're going to hurt him!

D - Shut up. Fuck him harder!

[small time period of exaggerated lubricated sex sounds and increasingly heavier grunting sounds from sisters]

T - We’re going to cum together!

[D and T both improv to orgasm]

[Wet sound of pulling out]

D - [panting] Wow.

T - [panting] Yeah. Wow. 

D - This was a great outing idea, little brother, we should do this again. Our audience looks happy, too.

T - Oh my god, you're the worst. Still, I wouldn't object to pegging you again little bro. If you're good.

D - Oh, he'll be good. We'll make sure of it. He's ours now. 

T - And he knows that we'll take *excellent* care of him.

[D and T laugh]


End file.
